Golden Colors
by My Note Book
Summary: Fili gets a day all to himself only to come home to a surprise. Short one-shot. Set when he's just a lad.


Enjoy!

~May there always be angels to watch over you  
To guide you each step of the way  
To guard you and keep you safe from all harm~

The light from the sinking sun was casting golden colors on the trees, framing them apart from the mountains behind. Fili walked beneath them, returning home after a day spent entirely outside. Earlier that morning, right after he got up, his father had rushed him out the door with a big bowl of hot porridge and instructions to stay out all day. At first he was very confused, but soon enough decided that a day all to himself, unsupervised, would be rather nice.

He first gone to see the ponies, but spent only a few minutes with them, getting bored soon for he was not big enough to ride them, without someone else there to help him up. He then headed over to the haystacks, where he spent a few hours climbing up them and sliding back down, making a huge mess and spreading it far. After that he decided to fight goblins and find lost treasures of ancient kingdoms... and thus it became the game he played all day. When he would get hungry he'd go to the fruit trees around and pick up the fallen pieces. When he got thirsty he would drink the water from the stream that flowed out of the mountains side. His sword was a stick he'd found and the enemy was every tree that didn't give fruit. All this time he'd rarely said anything for he was a hero of few words and even less sound as he sneaked around things to get to his enemies. One tree in particular didn't walk away from this encounter with a higher respect for dwarves.

But regardless of what trees think, the small rascal walked away with a head held high, feeling all the glory in the gold color cast about him.

But as the day got on, the light began to fade away and the surreal feeling left; so Fili picked up his pace as he neared the door to home. He hoped for whatever reasons he'd been sent away earlier, had been long dealt with, because he was starting to get very hungry and it was getting dark. He opened the door and peeked his head in, then called out, "Papa?"

He got no response, so he squeezed through the crack and went to his parents bedroom. The door stood wide open, "Mama?" he called out to a darken room as his eyes tried to adjusted to the change.

"I'm over here, Fili." He heard his mother's voice coming from the place of the bed. "Come here, child."

He stood there for a few moments, though, as he could just barely make out anything in the dark. The fire had died down considerably, making the room look strange as shadows were cast onto the walls. He walked into the room slowly, almost hesitant. "Fili, it's alright. Come here, my sunshine, I have something I want to show you."

Intrigued, and forgetting everything else, he walked over to his mother and climbed up onto the bed. He sat still there for a moment and waited. He could see his mother smile at him, "This is what I wanted to show you." She said, turning slightly to reveal the burden in her arms.

"What is it?"

"It's a baby. He's your new little brother."

Fili tilted his head, in puzzlement. "Where did it come from?"

"Not 'it', he. And he came from mama's stomach."

"How?" Fili asked in wonder.

"Now that's something you don't need to know about, yet. " Dis smiled. "Do you want to hold him?"

Fili shook his head yes, not sure why, but feeling like it was very important. "Here, hold your arms like this, with your hands here." His mother said showing him how to hold the newest member of the family. When they were both settled, Fili just sat there and looked into the baby's face. It looked pale in the candle light, but Fili took in every detail. The baby had a full head of dark hair, already with hints of eyebrows and long eyelashes.

As Fili sat there, staring, Dis look at her first born, realizing all the hey in his hair.

"What did you do to your hair, my sunshine?" She said to him as she ran a hand over it and pulled out a few strands. But Fili ignored her; focusing on something much more interesting as the baby opened his eyes.

Light blue focused intently on dark, dark blue, looking black in the light. They stayed like that for a few moments, locked in each other's gaze, as if they were staring into one another's soul.

"What do you think of him?" His mother asked, seeing them staring at each other. Fili tilted his head as he stared down at the baby. "I think he's prefect."

If this had been the approval the baby was waiting for, he got it so he closed his eyes and felt back to sleep. Fili smiled.

"Alright, time to give him back." His mother said, as she reached for the infant.

"But he's my little brother, you said."

"Yes, but he belongs to me, too." She said as she took him. Fili moved up to the headboard, laying his head on her shoulder, not letting the newborn leave his sight.

"Mother, what's the new baby's name?"

"Kili."

"...but that sounds like my name."

"Yes, it's suppose to. Is there something wrong with that?"

"...no." He said slowly. "I don't mind, because he's my little brother. But mama, what if people get us confused?"

0BROTHERSNEVERLEAVE0

Authoress Note: I hoped you enjoy that, it was a lot of fun to write. In fact this was my first Hobbit story. It was about those two brothers, go figure. By the way the lyrics were 'Sleepsong' by Secret Garden. Also I wanted to say, I have this head-canon that Dis called Fili 'My sunshine' because he was the only one in the family with blond hair ;). Anyway, please review ;).


End file.
